Lost Answers
by geekmage
Summary: I came up with answers to all of the mysteries on lost that I can remember. Tell me who you want Kate to end up with and I will post the majority. Also add your own answers to the mysteries and I will post everything!
1. Chapter 1

Who are the others? They are some random people who escaped with their Egyptian king who had been over thrown by his people but he still had many faithful followers who had come with him.

What the hell is that statue of the foot? That was a statue of the king that the kings people made.

What were those ruins that Locke's dad was tied to? Just so things the Egyptians wrote in praise to their king.

Who is Ben's imaginary friend Jacob? The Egyptian king's ghost of course

What is the beast? A beautiful Animal that feels the emotions of others, there are no animals like it in the world.

Why does the beast appear in the form of a cloud of smoke? Because the beast does not want people to see its beauty so it uses one of its amazing super powers to disguise its self as a cloud of smoke and only lets Locke see him because he thinks Locke is hot and worthy of seeing him

Why does the beast even bother going to the survivors? Because he feels peoples emotions and really likes the feeling because its better then an orgasm.

Who is the DARMA Initiative? A bunch of crazy evil scientists.

What did want to do? They wanted to control the beast and rule the world!

Why did the others destroy them? Because the others loved the beast and wanted to protect it and protect there own home. But the beast was so pissed at DARMA that he started to hurt the other as well so they had to move into the DARMA houses because the beast, hating technology he hated the electric fences around them.

Who is that girl who crashed on the island? She is part of the Hanslo foundation, the people who created the DARMA Initiative but they never new were the island was because DARMA wanted to rule the world themselves they never told Hanslo were the island was. But Hanslo also wanted to harness the beasts power to so they have been searching for the island.

Who was Kelvin? He was someone who came on the island with Danielle.

Why do the others whisper and how do they do it? They have the DARMA speakers all around and when they get bored they start randomly whispering in them to scare the survivors

What do they always whisper? They whisper random crap in backwards speech and every once in a while they through in an "It'll come around" because its ominous and gives the survivors an extra scare.

The one you've all been waiting for! Who does Kate end up with! When you review tell me whom you want her to end up with and I will put down the majority!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I can't believe I got 11! That was 10 more then I expected! You guys should really post theories. I posted the majority for who Kate would end up within here to so don't worry.

1.Why do the others take kids? Because they have childhood innocence.

What is the sickness? When Ben let out that gas to kill DARMA the gas remained in the air for years but it just made people sick but the others new how to stay healthy against it. But Danielle did and her people who crashed did not so they all got sick.

What are the numbers? Part of an equation that DARMA discovered to predict the apocalypse.

How did that man from Hurley's mental hospital know the numbers? He was a member of DARMA who didn't want to rule the world so he came back to civilization but went crazy because of everything that happened on the island.

Why are the numbers unlucky? Because they have to do with the apocalypse, duh.

How come Desmond can see into the future? He was just born with that ability because some people are born with super powers. Lucky bastards.

Why do pregnant women die on the island? Because one time the beast saw a woman delivering a baby and seeing the baby pop out of the woman freaked it out so. The beast's super powers got all screwy and he screwed the island by mistake, but luckily when you conceive off of the island you can survive.

Why did flight 815 crash? You may think that Desmond forgetting to push the button that one time is why the plane crashed but that's not really why. The CIA crashed the plane.

Why did the CIA crash the plane? Because the really reason Sayid was going to America was to kill Bush because Bush attacked his home country and Sayid couldn't be stopped. After all he killed a guy using only his feet!

How did the CIA crash the plane? The CIA can do anything!

Now the one you've eagerly awaited! (Drum roll) Kate will end up with Jack! Sorry Skaters. Four people voted for Skate while seven voted for Jate. But you Skaters can fix this by voting again for the next chapter and please give me theories! I would vote to but I'm kind of a pick-a-damn-guy-kater because it's annoying how Kate playing with the hearts of two guys who lover her.


	3. Chapter 3

What does DHARMA stand for? Depressingly Hurley Ate Rotten Mangos Again...poor guy...

On the island why doesn't Jack's facial hair grow? Because he is a magical genie

If Jack's facial hair doesn't grow then why does Sawyer's hair grow? Because he's not special enough to be a magical genie

Why does Mikhail not die? Because one time he did die and neither god nor the devil like him so they poked his eye out and sent him back to earth and made it so he can never die again

Why did the black smoke kill Mr. Eko? Because the black smoke was jealous of his sweet Nigerian accent

Why does the hair on Sawyers head grow faster then the other guys? Because the guy who plays Sawyer (Josh Holloway?) think it's hot when it's longer. It probably is but I wouldn't know because I don't follow him around, measuring his hair and take a picture every time it grows a millimeter and compare the pictures like some people I know (cough, cough SassyLostie. Just kidding!)

Why does Walt keep aging so fast? He's trying to look older to impress Alex.

Why does Sawyer keep getting hurt more then everyone else on the island? Because the monster doesn't like emos like him.

Why does he recover so fast all the time? Because emos are used to pain. (These last two answers probably pissed of a lot of Sawyer fans. Sorry!)

Get ready! Kate will still end up with Jack! I got 10 votes for Sawyer and 13 votes for Jack. I voted for Sawyer. Yes I get a vote because I'm cool like that! I think that Kate will end up with who the audience wants her to because the ratings are going down a bit so Kate will probably end up with Jack. I know Skaters, I'm sobbing hysterically too. Don't forget to vote for the next chapter and _please, please leave answers! I will R&R fictions to everyone who leaves me answers!_


	4. Chapter 4

Where did Michel and Walt go? Ben really let them of the island to go home because he knew he wouldn't try to find the island again because he killed two people on it.

Then how did Walt get back on the island? It wasn't the Walt because it was just the beast dressed up as Walt.

Why did the beast dress up as Walt? Because he felt like it.

Why does Juliet have that creepy smile? Because she got a bateaux shoot that tore a tendon in her cheeks so she doesn't notice when her lips involuntarily twitch that way.

Why has Hurley not lost any wait? He is secretly killing and eating the polar bears and polar bears are fattening. (I know that's stupid)

Why are their polar bears on the island? Because the beast thinks polar bears are hot so he uses his super powers to trap them on the island.

Why was Bonne a sacrifice the island demanded? Because the beast thought that it was creepy that he slept with his stepsister of course.

What happened to the statue of the foot? DHARMA destroyed it if you remember

Why was the statue missing a toe? Because Jacob was missing a toe if you remember the first chapter.

Kate will end up with, wait for it … Locke.

Now that you guys have woken up from passing out at that awful thought I'll tell you who Kate really loves, for those of you on the slow side today, yes I was kidding when I said Locke. But first I need to beg you guys to give me ideas because as you can tell by this crappy chapter I'm desperate. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, **give me ideas**. Oh by the way Kate loves Jack because Jack got seventeen votes and Sawyer got fourteen votes.


	5. Chapter 5

_I am so sorry it took so long to update. Something went screwy with my computer!_

1.Why can Jack do everything? Because he's **Superman!**

2.If he is superman why doesn't he use his powers to get them rescued? Because he left his spandex at home and everyone knows that superman can't use his superpowers without his trusty spandex.

3.Why did Kate not have armpit hair when she was trapped with the others for weeks without any possible way to shave? Because the Other's took her armpit hair to clone her.

4.Why did the Other's want o clone her? Well it was just Pickett who did.

5.Why did Pickett want to clone her? Because she was hot and he wanted to do her but he knew he had no chance against Sawyer so he wanted a clone of her to control.

6. Why did Pickett beat Sawyer up all the time? He was jealous that because Sawyer is way hotter then him and he got to bang Kate.

7.What did Mr. Friendly mean when he said Kate wasn't his type? Well he actually thought Kate was hot also.

8.Then why did he lie? Because he doesn't want Pickett to know because he gets scared when Pickett gets angry (cough, cough drunk).

9. Why did the monster kill Eko but not Locke? Because Locke and the monster are secretly dating...they meet on Kate's going to end up with Sawyer! Can you believe it? 22 votes Sawyer and 20 vote Jack! How could you do this to me Jaters?! I'm voting Jack next time! **Don't forget to vote because today is my birthday!!!!!! Go Leos'!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I am so, so, so, so, soooooo sorry about the long wait. I have no excuse do I? Thanks to ****Blue Panda,****SassyLostie,**** and ****FebuarySong**** for ideas! Please vote guys! And give me ideas! You guys are all amazing for even clicking on this story!**

Who was in the casket? Waldo! That's why you couldn't find him. 

Why did Charlie have to die? So the super hot Iraqi genius could get more face time.

Why did the beast kill Eko and not Locke? Because he and the beast are secretly dating. They met on Fan did Locke get on fan I really don't know, but this is such an amazing site that I believe he did it.

Where did Michael and Walt go? TO _Walt_ Disney Land!

Will our survivors ever get off of the island? Yes.

How will they get of the island? Because Jack will find his spandex sooner or later.

How will Jack find his spandex? Well that depends on whether you guys review my story or not. Whether Jack finds his spandex depends solely on you.

Okay guys, so now it is 26 Jate and 24 Skate. Now I've been asked what ship am I. I'm really a pick-a-damn-guy-kater. I know this chapter sucked and you guys deserve so much more. Sorry.


	7. Author's Note

**Okay guys. So for the next chapter I decided to write reasons for why Jate will happen in this story and the chapter after that Skate. So I need your reasons for why either ship will happen. Thanks to RadicalRachelXD for giving me some stuff already! Thank you guys, and Merry Chirstmas!**

**Oh yeah. Results so far, 30 Skate 31 Jate.**


End file.
